In recent years, various computer programs are provided to mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablets via a network or the like. By executing these programs, mobile terminals provide various functions and services to the users.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal that remotely controls a display device. The mobile terminal displays a control screen for receiving an instruction to control the display device. The user inputs an instruction by using the control screen displayed by the mobile terminal. The instruction thus input is transmitted to the display device, and the display device operates according to the instruction.
When a user attempts to remotely control an appliance installed inside a house by using a mobile terminal or the like outside the house, the mobile terminal or the like requests the user to input the identifier or the password of the user for identification of the user.